


An Umbrella

by Mad_Hatter_Usagi



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hatter_Usagi/pseuds/Mad_Hatter_Usagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flame Prince needs an umbrella on a rainy day, Fionna helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Amy's birthday present, and then I never got around to actually giving it to her. I'M WAY LATE. Sorry!

The first time Fionna met Flame Prince, it was a very rainy day in Aaa. She was strolling through the woods, twirling her umbrella over her head, and watching the droplets go flying. Cake and Lord Monochromicorn had gone out on a lunch date, leaving Fionna to find something to do alone. She’d been puddle jumping with the dancing bugs for the past few hours, and was now drenched and shivering cold. She just wanted to get home and warm.

As she neared the edge of the woods, she saw a strange orange glow in the gray of the day. A boy-shaped flame was hesitating under a tree, taking a few steps out of the shelter of the branches, then retreating back a few steps. The shape was very mindful of how far he had to stand away from the tree, so it wouldn’t burn it.

The flame _was_ a boy. Fionna thought briefly of the few times she’d heard of the Flame Kingdom, of the people who were made of flame, and would die if their fire was doused. He noticed her as she approached, and it was almost silly how he tried to hide himself behind the tree trunk, ever careful to never touch the bark.

“Hello? What’s your name?” Fionna asked, trying to circle the tree to speak to him face-to-face. He just circled even more, edging away with every step. “Mine’s Fionna.”

The flame boy stopped and looked at her in awe. “You aren’t afraid of me?”

“’Course not, silly. So what’s your name?”

After a short pause, he cleared his throat and answered. “Flame Prince.”

“Wooow royalty, huh? So what’re you doing out here in the woods? I thought flame people didn’t really like it around here.” Fionna said, cocking her head to the side.

“I ran away from home…but I really just want to get to a cave…” Flame Prince gazed out over the fields of Aaa and frowned. He stuck his hand out beyond the canopy of the tree line, letting a few drops hit his skin. Steam sizzled up from his arm and he flinched in pain.

“Oh, well, c’mere. We can share my umbrella. I know a good cave you can stay in.” She beckoned to him with a warm smile, which made Flame Prince momentarily burn a little hotter.

He dashed toward her, halting a few inches away so as not to burn her. As they stepped out of the woods, they shuffled a little closer together. Fionna found herself chattering away to the quiet stranger, trying to fill the silence with _something._ Whenever she would look over she would see Flame Prince’s rapt attention and wide eyes, which were reassuring when she would feel like a bit of an idiot.

As they walked, steam rose off of Fionna and she began to feel quite warm. The grass beneath the Prince’s feet turned yellow and dry as they walked. Soon, though, the grass changed to stone as they wandered into Aaa’s rocky crags. Apparently the crags calmed Flame Prince enough to allow him to join in on the conversation; he began to talk about his awful, tyrannical mother and unfair Flame Kingdom politics, but he also told her about the fire wolves and their adorable puppies.

Fionna led him into the cozy little cave that had once belonged to Billie, the greatest adventurer to ever live. Billie had been Fionna’s hero, but the Lich had killed her several months ago. The cave had remained uninhabited ever since. Fionna made sure her new friend was comfortable in his new digs, and hovered for a few more minutes _just_ to hear him speak. Eventually though, she knew she had to go. It was getting late, and she was sure Cake was back at the treehouse by then; Cake was a champion worrier, too.

“Listen, guy, I’ve gotta go. I’m gonna leave this here, you can keep it if you want,” Fionna retracted the umbrella and sat it next to the door’s opening.

“Wait! Let me thank you,” Flame Prince said, stepping toward her. His warm glow temporarily blinded her in the dark as he invaded her space. She felt a light burn against her cheek, but then his presence was gone as he dashed back, heading deeper into the cave.

Fionna kicked at the dust and headed out into the rain. A series of puddles had formed near the cave’s entrance, heading out toward the plains, so _of course_ she was going to jump in it. As she was hopping around in the water, getting colder and colder as she puddle jumped, she caught a glimpse of something on her cheek in the rippling reflection. The young heroine let the water settle as she gazed at her cheek.

A bright pink burn in the shape of a kiss mark lay on her cheek. Fionna grinned, feeling warm again, even though Flame Prince was nowhere near.

**Author's Note:**

> My URL is loser-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
